kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice!
is the third episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of both Ghost Robin Damashii and the Condor Denwor's Condor Mode, as well as the latter's combined Arrow Mode form with the Gan Gun Saber. It also features the small debut of Makoto Fukami along with his Ghost Gadget, the Cobra Keitai. Synopsis Sennin gives Takeru three hints: "England, woods, and gentleman thief". After hearing this, Takeru realizes that the next Eyecon is Robin Hood's. As if it were fate, a modern day thief has been going around the city robbing the rich and giving money to the poor while calling himself Little John. Takeru decides to track down this Little John but... Plot One night, an unknown green-hooded figure burst into a mansion, effortlessly disabling all guards and steals its possession. Later, said person approaches Mysterious Man, whom gives her another corrupted politician as a new target. Takeru asks Sennin of the Gamma again but the latter has no knowledge of it and instead gives another hint to the next hero, who is Robin Hood. Onari burst in and spreads the news of Little John, the infamous robber whom steals several money and delivers it to the needy, thus being called as the modern day Robin Hood. His business card as well appeared in one of his client. Onari declares this as the first case for Mysterious Phenomenon Institute, hoping for its members to cooperate but unfortunately both Akari and Takeru wanted to do it on their own matters. Meanwhile, Onari, Narita and Shibuya are visited by Mr. Kuratani, whom seeks their help. Takeru slips into the the TV Cosmos Broadcast company and met the reporter, Mari states that her reason of comparing Little John to Robin Hood is due to their similarity to rob from the rich and corrupt and give it to the poor. Mari recalls the day when her father lost his life to a corrupt person. Takeru compares it to his father's death but knows that what he is doing is to ensure his father can rest in peace. While searching for everything in Ryu's research lab, Akari's laptop mysteriously emits Ghost's eye signature and the whole lab starts to react in response to the Monolith. Akari further search into it and discovers the plan for Shiranui a formula which allows ghosts to become visible. In the Kuratani household, Little John breaks in and takes a pair of bow and arrow. Onari tries to defeat him but a Gamma attacks him until Takeru comes to his aid. While Onari chases after Little John, Ghost deals with Ono Gamma and uses Musashi Damashii before he gets away. Returning to the Kuratani household, he discovers that the stolen treasure is that of Robin Hood's main weapons: bow and arrow. While lacking one ingredient left, Sennin gives Akari an aid which finally made the formula works, exposing Sennin to her. After a tiring chase, Onari finally finds Little John's car and his hideout. He calls Takeru and Akari about this but was quickly incapacitated before he can tell them the location. Yurusen approaches to them and reveals the telephone's true form as Condor Denwor which can track the source of the signal right away. Before the captured Onari can be killed, Condor attacks Ono Gamma just in time before Takeru arrives. Little John reveals "himself" as Mari, whose main reason of doing this is due to the ongoing corruption. Ono Gamma's influence finally descends her into madness and is about to unleash the Robin Hood Ghost but Takeru refuses to require an Eyecon at the cost of a person's life and instead calms down Mari with a hug, cancelling the Gamma's influence. Akari later unleashes the Shiranui, which makes the Ono Gamma visible much to her and Mari's dismay. Now knowing the error of her ways, Mari was consulted by Takeru to use her career as her own version of Robin Hood and finally allows him/Ghost to free Robin Hood's bow and arrow and created the Eyecon. Fighting Ono Gamma, Ghost uses Edison before switching to Robin but his attacks were futile due to Ono Gamma's shield and throwing tomahawks. Ghost tries to get any valuable info from Yurusen, only for the latter leaves in response to no answer. Onari spots something and quickly tells Ghost that there is a temporary hole created on the barrier every time Ono throw his axes. In response, Ghost charges Omega Strike and launch it to an open hole in the barrier, killing Ono Gamma in the process. A mysterious man in leather jacket spots the battle from a safer view before leaving. As the trio celebrates their victory, Onari express his apology for being a hindrance but Takeru instead commends him over a good job for helping out finding the Gamma's weakness. With Mari turning herself in, Onari confidently believes that the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute will gain more customers until Shibuya and Narita interrupts them that they had found the information about the mysterious man Onari tried to track in. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast * : * : * : *Guard: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Ono Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Musashi, Edison, Robin *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Edison Damashii, Robin Damashii Errors *When Ghost inserts the Robin Hood Eyecon to the Ghost Driver, it should be in the Startup Time state, yet it's already in the Transformation Time state. *The "Batchirimina" standby announcement can be heard even though Ghost had already pushed the lever on his Ghost Driver to transform into Robin Damashii. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost **Ghost Eyecons: ***Musashi, Edison, & Robin *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 89 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 12 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 3 *'Yurusen's historical trivia:' Robin Hood *'Sennin's cosplay:' Foreigner jockey & Scientist *This episode marks the first time Onari and Akari have witnessed Takeru's transformation into Kamen Rider Ghost, and are able to see both him and the Gamma. *This is the first time Ghost changes from a previous Damashii (Edison Damashii) to a new Damashii (Robin Damashii). **It is also the only time Ghost changes from Edison Damashii to Robin Damashii. *Although Makoto Fukami briefly appears in this episode, only his hand is shown along with the Cobra Keitai in its Cobra Mode. His official debut is in episode 5. DVD Releases *Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Eyes Open! It's Me!, Blitz! Inventor King!, Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! and Amazing! The Castle in the Sky!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09551-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 1, DVD Untitled-2.png|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 必中！正義の弓矢！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 必中！正義の弓矢！ References Category:New Form Episode